Chronicles of the Gifted
by the lone canine
Summary: A demon that has lay in slumber for many years is slowly reaching the time when it awakes. A caravan sets out to defend their village from the miasma. Not knowing that they are going to get caught up in a struggle, or the secrets one another hide.
1. Prologue

A/N-Here is my attempt at an FFCC fanfic. I started playing the game again recently, and couldn't help but post this up. Unlike in the game, there will be some new places I will add in for the story. Also, there is going to be eight characters at the start, and the story prologue will be different as well. That being said, I don't own FFCC or any content inside. If by chance an OC shows up, and I doubt one will, that would belong to me.  
Read on!

Seek the water of life.

Long ago, miasma swallowed the world. Its very touch was fatal, and it claimed many lives. But we have since discovered a way to hold it at bay.

Crystals protect us from miasma. Smaller crystals now guard the villages of the world, while greater ones guard the cities. We all live our lives within the embrace of the crystal's blessing.

The power of the crystals is not limitless, however; it gradually diminishes over time. We must rekindle the crystal's radiance each year by purifying them with myrrh. In turn, they protect us from the miasma for another year. Since then, young men and women were selected to journey forth in crystal caravans to gather myrrh for their village. But even this is not enough, because somewhere, in a dark corner of the world, a fiend unlike any seen before is resting, soon to awaken, and when he does, Armageddon will cover the world. Though all would seem lost, dreams befall a small village, to eight specific villagers, who would go out the very next day to lead their villages crystal caravan. Unbeknownst to them is the reason for these dreams, and the perils that will befall them along the way while gathering myrrh. Each member has a past that no one but themselves know of, and those secrets are going to catch up to them, as they fight monsters for their town. The fiend in sleeping will awaken soon, and it falls to these young eight to discover what they have in common, and work together to re-seal this demonic being, for there is no others will the bravery, or the strength to face such a threat.  
Time begins to tick away, and the journey begins in Edlas......

A/N-So what did you think? Please R&R and I'll be sure to update soon! Oh, and the characters show up next chapter. Secret pasts, and everything start here.  
Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1: Depature

So, this is Chapter 1 of Chronicles of the Gifted, and now that I am here, er, wherever that is, I shall gladly announce that this chapter introduces all eight caravaners, and their antics begin here. Lilties being hot-headed, Clavats being good natured, Selkies being thieves, and Yukes being sarcastic. Eh, I don't own FFCC. That good enough for you? Yes? Then read on please, because I don't have all day.

Trevon: I am Yuke Trevon, and TLC is very frustrated about things, like people swearing off at him for no reason at him.

"? When did I tell you to show up? Yaargh! Stop telling them about my personal life!"

Trevon: But isn't that what we Yukes do best? Taunt?

"Aagh, just please read peoples.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"RIY TAES WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!"

Sun rays shone brilliantly through an open window inside a wooden house. The house belonged to a group of Selkies with "Taes", in their names, but prefer to just be called by the first word in their name. This family of Selkies lived in a village on the Tipa peninsula. The village was named Edlas, and today was the day for the village to send out a caravan full of eight youths. 

"RIY, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO-" The loud voice shouted again, but the mentioned boy mumbled something and sat up. He dressed in the Male Wolfie Selkie style, with blue clothing and fur decorated the clothing. Long blue hair rolled down his back. 

"I'm up dammit. Stop shouting." The youth groaned as he faced his older sister, Tie Taes. The Selkie girl sighed.

"If you don't want to be late for the big send off, and miss everyone, then you'd better get your butt into gear Riy." She said. Riy shot up from his comfterable mattress that he was once laying on, and went straight for the door.

"Damn! I almost overslept! Thanks Tie!" He called as he ran out the room. Tie sighed.

"If that boy doesn't get his priorities straight, then he has a long way to go when he's in the caravan." She mumbled and left the room after Riy.

"Wake up Cain! You have to get up to meet your new caravaners!"

Soft moaning came from under a bed spread and some covers, as a round head peeked out, red eyed from not enough sleep. He dressed as a bare head Lilty, with armor all over his body, save for his head.

"Really? That's today? Can't a guy get some sleep Lia Dao?" He asked and hopped out of bed. Being a Lilty, Cain was short in stature, but he made up for that in a number of ways, as he locked gazes with his older sister. Lia Dao sighed.

"Yes its today you idiot. If you'd been any later, you might miss the send off and have to catch up with them." The female huffed. Cain grumbled something intelligent, and then looked around his room until he spotted a spear resting against the wall. He walked over and picked it up, before putting it away so he could use it later.

"I've got to go then. Take care of the house when I'm gone please? Mother and Father always get mad when it isn't organized." The Lilty asked. Lia Dao nodded.

"Alright brother, don't worry about a thing. I'll keep the place tidy until you return in a years time." She responded. Cain grinned.

"Well, got to go! My teammates are going to get impatient! Bye Lia!" He called as he ran to the door, and quickly ran out of the room after opening it. Lia Dao sighed as she glanced around the untidy room.

"Might as well start once he's left." She said, and slowly left the room to go after Cain.

"Get up! Time to wake up Alex!"

A youthful head shot up from where it was laying and came face to face with a female Clavat, who was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. The boy was dressed in the Headband style of Clavat clothing, and as its name states, he wore a headband with the Clavat symbol on it. He also had dark brown hair that sprung from his head. Alex flung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up.

"Ahh, Rebecca, I'm up already. I know what today is if that is what you were going to go for next." He said as he stretched. Rebecca sighed.

"Alex, you need to make sure you get up on time, otherwise it is going to be a long, long journey ahead of you." She said impatiently while tapping her foot on the wooding floor, making the sound echo throughout the room. Alex grinned sheepishly, then walked over to the door of his room and opened it.

"Well, I can't late! I'll see you later sis!" He called, and left the room. Rebecca let out a breath of air as she looked around the clean room.

"Well, good luck Alex. Your going to need it." She muttered, and then realizing she needed to be ready to see him off, she quickly ran out the room after her brother.

Meanwhile at a house of Yukes, a male Yuke was up in his room, getting things ready to go, preparing for the trip with a caravan, when a knock came at his door.

"Trevon, can I come in real quick?" The voice was female, and so Trevon nodded, who was dressed in Black Mage attire. The door opened, and his older sister Revianna stepped in.

"What is it?" Trevon asked as he watched Revianna walk around the room. The female Yuke sighed.

"Nothing, just wondering if your ready to go meet with the elder and your new caravan partners." Revianna said. Trevon sighed as he produced his weapon from his clothing, and tested its weight.

"Yes, I'm all ready to go. Are mother and father waiting for me to come down?" He asked. Revianna nodded.

"Yes they are. You should come down before they get annoyed." She said, and then turned on her heel strode out of the room. Trevon sighed as he hid his weapon again and looked at a photo of himself and his family.

"I'm glad I have people like these to live with." He muttered, and then walked over to the door of his room and left.

"...Up. Get up. Eria Rah, get up!"

The said girl groaned in annoyance and pulled her sheets over her head. An angry growl came from the person speaking to the girl under the sheets, who was holding them tighter to make sure no one would pull them away. A male Selkie walked over to the bed, and sighed. He tugged at the sheets once, and then tugged harder, suprising the Selkie underneath, and pulling it away before she could tug back. The girl was dressed in the Female Wolfie style, with long blue hair trailing her back. Eria shielded her face and moaned.

"Uh, wait. What time is it?" She asked. The male Selkie sighed.

"Time to go to see Roland. Mother and Father left to get groceries, so they wanted me to tell you to trust no one but a Selkie. Though your caravan teammates might been an exception. Be sure to be careful." He said. Eria nodded as she yawned and stepped out of bed. She matched the height of the male, and stared at him with amethyst eyes.

"Look Gett, I know not to trust anyone but my caravan. I've learned that much from the last hundred lessons they gave me." She replied in a rather tired tone of voice. Gett Dah, Eria's brother just sighed.

"You know? Then you should also know that sleeping in is a bad idea when on the road." He shot back. Eria rolled her eyes and walked past her brother towards the door.

"Well, I have to go. We'll discuss this in a years time. Bye!" She said, and at the last comment, she winked and began to laugh as she ran out of the room, followed by a fuming brother.

"Ria, get up dear! It's time to get going"

A calm, fuming Lilty was standing over her daughters bed, shaking her head as she tried to arouse the sleeping elegantly dressed girl from bed. Ria mumbled something that sounded along the lines of, "In a few minutes". The mother just sighed, and yanked the sheets off the bed. The Lilty beneath immediately cowered and hid her head, when she realized that it was her mother, Lyna Datt, who was shaking her head. Ria smiled while yawning.

"Good morning mother." She greeted. Lyna tapped her foot impatiently, and sent a glare Ria's way.

"Do you even release what time it is?!" She shouted. Ria smiled sheepishly, when she suddenly realized what her mother meant.

"Wait! It's time to go isn't it?! Aw crap!" She shouted, and immediately hopped out of bed. She sprinted for the door that was hanging open, when she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Goodbye mother! See you soon!" She called, and continued to run out of the room. Lyna sighed heavily, and looked around the room.

"Well, I suppose that she is still a good child. I look forward to her visits home then." She said as she wiped away a tear and left the room after her daughter.

"Luna, dear? It's time to get up. There are others waiting for you." The voice belonged to a male Clavat, and he was leaning over a bed that a female Clavat, Luna, layed in. The girl stretched and yawned as she sat up and stared at the man who was her father.

"Mmm. Good morning Dad. Sleep well?" She asked groggily. Luna was dressed in a large white coat, wearing a white cap as well and she bore long brown hair that trailed her back. Her father sighed as he leaned away.

"I slept well. You however, should get going if you want to meet your new teammates dear." He responded. Luna widened her eyes as she jumped out of bed.

"Shoot! That's today! I'm sorry, I forgot!" She exclaimed and began to gather her things into a hand bag as her father chuckled softly.

"Worry not. You have enough time to get ready and head out to the crystal to meet with Roland." He said, and turned around briefly before facing his daughter again and was holding a sword and shield in his hands.

"Here, this was my blade when I was your age. This shield was mine as well. These are for you." He said, and handed the two items to his daughter who took them and put them away. She bowed and went to her door, when she stopped and turned around.

"Father, are you and mother going to be okay? With me going out?" She asked. Her father, Bauth just laughed.

"Yes dear. I am fine, we are fine with it. It is your duty to your village. Now go out and make us proud." He said. Luna nodded cheerfully.

"I will, don't worry!" She said, and bolted out the door.

The final member of the caravan, Lera who was a female Yuke. She was in a manner of dressing called heart top, and was already getting ready for the trip, and was nearly set when a head poked itself into her room.

"Lera? Are you ready to go?" The voice belonged to her father Yikashaw. She just nodded as she picked up her staff/hammer, and put it away in a secret place of her clothing so she could whip it out at any time.

"Yes, I am ready to go out. Though I'm not sure about the others in the village." She responded. Yikashaw just shook his head.

"No, I don't think they are. But then again, that means your responsible, correct?" He asked. Lera nodded and then walked over to the door.

"I must go father, but I will be back-" She began, and her father finished as she left the room.

"In a years time." Yikashaw said, and glanced one last time around the room before leaving the room.

The eight caravaners met in the center of the village where their crystal was, only to find that Roland, the elder, was not there just yet. They all came face to face for the first time though, and they were suprised. There was silence when they first met, and then Cain spoke up.

"So, who's going to introduce themself first?" He asked. Alex nodded and stepped forward.

"I will. I'm Alex, nice to meet you all." He greeted. Everyone nodded, and then Luna stepped forward.

"Alright, I'm Luna. Good to meet you." She added. Alex immediately blushed at the sight of the female Clavat. "_She's pretty." _He thought as Cain grinnned.

"Okay then. I'll go. I'm Cain." He said, and Alex nodded.

"Nice to meet you Cain." He said, and grinned. Ria stepped forward in her elegent style armor.

"I'm Ria. I'm glad to meet you all." She said, and now it was Cain's turn to feel embarrassed at the red tugging at his cheeks. Trevon stepped forward, easily the tallest in the group.

"Very well, if this is how your going to introduce yourselves. I am Trevon." He said. Alex nodded at the Yuke.

"Nice to meet you Trevon." He greeted, and shook hands with the Yuke. He felt soft warmth wrap around his fingers as they shook. Lera spoke next.

"Okay, My name is Lera. It's good to get to meet you all." She said, and looked to Trevon who was in deep thought, but still listening. Riy stepped forward next.

"Alright, I'm Riy. I can get you guys supplies easily if you need it." He greeted. Luna smiled.

"Thanks. That will come in handy." She said. Eria stepped forward last.

"I'm Eria. It's nice to meet you all." She said, and now it was Riy's turn next to blush a bit. There was a silence that followed the intros, when Roland finally arrived with a cough.

"Well, sorry that it took so long to get here all of you. I'm sure that it gave you to get acquainted though, so that's good." He began, and then had them all line up. Alex next to Luna, then Riy next to Eria. Trevon and Lera stood next to each other and then Cain and Ria at the end of the line. Roland began to speak once they were all in order.

"Now, you know of the importance of this journey you all will embark on to defend our village and gather Myrrh. This is indeed a good situation though, with all of you fighting together. When you set out, you must all remember, that a leader must be decided, and that you must work together to gather the Myrrh, or it will be much more perilous for you all. I trust that you all can decide on a leader, so please, with this last word, be careful, and good luck." He said, and turned to leave, when he looked over his shoulder.

"And the caravan is right at the gate of the village when your ready." He added, and then was out of sight. The eight caravaners watched the elder until he was gone, out of their vision, and then they circled together. Cain spoke up.

"So he says we need a leader huh? Who should that be?" He asked aloud. Ria turned to Alex.

"Well, why don't we choose Alex then? Clavats think faster in situations and they also make good leaders." She suggested. Everyone turned to Alex, who sighed.

"Are you sure? He asked, and his question was met with nods as response. Luna spoke up.

"Yeah! I mean, there's always the chance that we are right. I mean come on!" She said, and turned to everyone, who nodded. Alex nodded.

"Alright then, lets head out. We should go to River Belle first." He said, and after recieving nods of approval, they all left the center of the village, eager to begin their journey.

A/N-How was the first chapter? Enjoyable? Needs work?

Trevon: I am first up, he wishes to request reviews, so review, and tell him what you think. Although I'm only here because...  
TLC-Because you showed up too early.  
Trevon: Eh.  
TLC-See you guys later!


End file.
